


The Name of The Game..

by angxlicbxcky



Category: Real Person Fiction, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Other, Saw - Freeform, my irl friends in saw, smut? no not smut but i was told to make it spicy but HOW TO MAKE THIS SPICT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlicbxcky/pseuds/angxlicbxcky
Summary: When Kota gets stuck in a torture game, how will Calli work to help them out? Live or die, which will they choose?





	The Name of The Game..

Kota woke, only to be met with the harsh sensation of cold air meeting their skin. 

"..What the fuck..?"

As they rose to their feet, their head bumped something above. Immediately, static played on a TV in front of them that had seemingly not been there before. Kota turned to look at it. A puppet had appeared on the screen and started to talk, " _Dakota. You may not be aware of your surroundings, but be wary. For years, you have been wasting away your life, doing nothing but playing video games. What a sad, waste of a human life. In front of you is a box. Inside this box, there is a bomb that will detonate in two minutes. You must find the key to this box within yourself. Once you unlock this box, you must cancel the detonation. Live or die, make your choice.."_

The panic set in. How would they get out of this? Was there really a key? As they were pondering, they saw a photograph on the wall out of the corner of their eye. It appeared to be an x-ray of someone's foot. But there was a key in the bottom of the foot. 

"The key..it's...it's..in my foot?" Kota looked to the right of the photo, there was a scalpel taped on the wall. They rushed to it and prepared to cut their foot open. The tape said that they would have to find the key within themselves, so they were prepared to sacrifice pain for their life.

The skin bled as Kota cut the bottom of their foot open. They were quick about it, because the time limit was so short. They began to cry out in pain, but tried to find the key in their foot. No luck. They screamed in pain and began to cut open their other foot. It gushed blood all over the floor, but they found the key inside their foot. They rushed to the box, put the key in, and opened the box. There was only one green button on the nail bomb jar, so they pressed it. 

Immediately, the wall in front of them started to rise, revealing the puppet that was featured in the tape. It had something around its neck. Kota took notice of it and crawled their way to the puppet. They ripped off a device around its neck. It had a play button, and they pressed it.

" _Congratulations, Dakota. You have proven yourself to be worthy of the gift of life. No more will you be wasting your days. Cherish this opportunity and cherish this moment."_


End file.
